


Secret Lovers

by RomyKnight



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyKnight/pseuds/RomyKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven really hated that song… Why was the reason? Easy! That was the same damn situation in which she lived at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TagreenCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/gifts).



Secret Lovers.

 

It was an occasion to celebrate. The last battle had being won at last. No more Slade, Trigon, the brotherhood… no one else. Everything was starting to look better, at least for now.

And for this reason all there friends, and others less so, were assembled in the T Tower celebrating the biggest victory of the Teen Titans.

Many were already there but a few still missing ... including a leading member of battle, Raven. 

The music was so intense that people up to 2 miles around were able to listen. Many of them laughed, joked, danced, or simply made new friends. While this was happening nobody witness Silkie devouring most of the food, but lets clarify that he was trying to hide from Mas and Menos… but that was just an excuse to be near the food table.

Some people formed obvious couples but others somewhat unusual.

Cyborg and Bee apparently were civil with each other or at least had not started an argument over differences of opinion, although Speedy was keeping an eye on them very closely . Terra and Logan danced animatedly to any kind of music that blast from the speakers from electronics, to tango and salsa. One of the couples were missing: Starfire and Robin, apparently the last people who had viewed them agreed towards the stairs leading to the quarters. Argent and Flash talked together on the balcony.

Murmurs began as more unexpected people began to enter by the open doors.

Raven had managed a temporary spell to bring Sarasim for a couple of hours, to which Cyborg run by her side in an instant, leaving his conversation and a very angry Bee. But everything was fine as Speedy hugged her from behind.

Blackfire, finally she had resign the throne as the Tamaran queen, was escorted by Galfore; but after spotting certain boy with blue suit, Aqualad, speaking with Jinx and a very annoying Gizmo she didn’t hesitated to abandon her gigantic partner, same that started a deep conversation with The True Master about the kids of today.

Hotspot and Wildebeest had started a heated argument about which one was more powerful. Thunder and Lightning began to bet on who they thought would win the fight that was beginning to evolve to more than words.

As the hours passed Raven, Starfire and Robin appeared from there respective hiding places.

The reunion seemed to start to have an end, and at past 3 am most guests had already give their goodbyes to the hosts of the evening. The music had gone from being fast to a more slow and romantic setting.

Robin and Starfire were located in the middle of the improvise dance floor just next with Cyborg and Sarasim, Beast Boy with Terra, Speedy and Bee, and estrange enough Aqualad next to Blackfire; the current couples began to get nearer as the melody change to a quick and sensuous guitar movements.

 

_"I’m going to change your name, for us to keep the secret_

_Because we love each other, but we own someone respect."_

 

As the music stared Raven moved abruptly in her seat, far away of the couples, listening to the first lines. She really hated that song… Why was the reason? Easy! That was the same damn situation in which she lived at the time. Just putting attention to the lyrics was enough to turn over her stomach.

She felt like yelling at the girl who dance with the masked hero, HER! masked hero, to removed her dirty hands away from him. She hated that because of her own issues and cowardice the other girl had taken him first. But most she hated not being the one sharing those moments with him.

She recalled the times when his words and lips used to calm her anger against his girlfriend. He really like Raven… he had told her so a thousand times over, but he also like the other girl. How often had he confound them and whisper his girlfriend name as they were kissing? Didn’t he understood that hurt her?

The word that better define their situation was that… – **_“Secret Lovers”_** – she whisper softly as a sad smile curved her lips, those that he craved and loved to taste.

But how not to sigh, to call him, kiss him? Even do it was quite clear that he would not leave his girlfriend and Raven knew this, it was hurtful to be the second choice. Of course that seeing them together so blissful killed her bit by bit… Did she was so broken, so irrevocable tainted to not deserve happiness?

It was amazing how a song could define her dilemma, was it possible that the writer had created the lyrics and melody after knowing her personal situation?

As the music continue, Sarasim and Cyborg began to say goodbye, the hours that Raven had managed to bring her were already running out, and the sweet kiss the girl lent Cyborg reminded her of the ones a certain boy gave her in the shadows.

While Sarasim disappeared out the door and the metal guy began to look depressed, Raven spotted the moment when Bee convince Speedy, her boyfriend, to excused her as she went and talk to a miserable Cyborg.

Speedy glance toward the chairs and locked sight into Raven’s quizzically eyes that were watching him. Understanding their intentions he went to the terrace doors where moments later she accompanied him.

 

\- Having fun? – he dare to ask her.

\- Certainly… no. I’d rather be somewhere else, all this environment it’s just not my thing, way too sweet for me. – Speedy only managed to laugh at Raven’s comment – Care to share the joke? – her voice was not as cold and sharp… in fact there was even a hint of amusement.

The boy did not answer, just watched her fondly.

\- Being frank this is already boring and tired… and – his voice drop to a mysterious tone – I prefer to do other things, better ones. But it is late, so Bee and I are staying… Robin, hospitable as always, offered us… two rooms respectively. – he clarify after seeing Raven’s mischievous look.

\- So not together. – stated more to herself than to Speedy – And what does Bee think about this new arraignment? Because I’m pretty sure…

\- Actually I don’t care. – The redhead hushed her as he grabbed her waist between his arms.

Raven only managed to be surprise, not by the action, but because he has doing it in a place full of acquaintances.

\- And this? –  She referred to the placement of this body getting far closer that was necessary.

\- I did said I preferred to do other things… - the heated whisper near her ear send shivers down Raven spine – and that’s exactly what I intend to do.

That was the last thing he managed to say before imprisoning Raven’s lips between his aggressive mouth. Raven got carried away by the passion of the moment and began to return the groping with equal enthusiasm. 

\- Yours… – sucking – or mine? – Asked the boy breaking out the heated kiss.

\- Mine. – Raven said as she transformed into shadows and headed both to her room.

 

* * *

 

EL FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I translate this fic to English. I have to say that I wrote this way back in 2009… long LONG time ago. 
> 
> Most of anything I really dig RobinxRaven, but I enjoy a little twist now and then. This was, originally a songfic, What can I say? I do enjoy Joan Sebastian.
> 
> The name of the song is: Secreto de Amor, feel free to search for it… the lyric is absolutely rich and complex. I really hope you find the translation.
> 
> Kudos, Bookmarks, Reviews and even rotten tomatoes are well received


End file.
